scandal_brasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Quinn Perkins
Quinn Perkins, nascida Lindsay Dwyer, faz parte da firma de gerenciamento de crise na Olivia Pope & Associates. História Como Lindsay Dwyer, ela viveu em San Jose, Califórnia, e formou-se na Stanford Law School. Ela passou no exame da Ordem dos Advogados da Califórnia no dia da eleição presidencial. Seu namorado, Jesse Tyler, trabalhava para a Cytron e ajudou a fraudar a eleição para presidente. Jesse foi assassinado, junto com outros seis colegas de trabalho, numa explosão. Lindsay/Quinn foi acusada por esse assassinato, mas, antes de ser pega pela polícia, Huck a sequestrou como um favor para Olivia. Ele drogou Lindsey/Quinn e levou-a para D.C. Quinn acordou num hotel, com uma nova identidade e, mesmo sem saber quem havia feito isso por ela, assumiu-a imediatamente.(White Hat's Off / Truth or Consequences) Depois de acordar em D.C. e assumir sua nova identidade, Quinn trabalhou numa firma de advocacia chamada O'Malley & Lee. Depois, foi contratada pela Olivia Pope & Associates, sem saber que Olivia e Huck forma os responsáveis por sua nova identidade e mudança de vida.(Sweet Baby) Quando Gideon Wallace, seu atual namorado, foi assassinado, o time da OPA "limpou" a cena do crime para apagar qualquer vestpigio da presença de Quinn Perkins, uma vez que essa não é a verdadeira identidade dela. Mas, mesmo assim, a verdadeira identidade de Quinn foi descoberta por David Rosen, que a entregou de volta à Olivia só para, mais tarde, poder prender Quinn pelo crime que ela supostamente havia cometido enquanto ainda era Lindsey.(Grant: For the People) Depois de passar seis meses na cadeia, esperando por seu julgamento, ela foi julgada na corte federal pela explosão na Cytron. David Rosen atuou como promotor no caso e pediu pena de morte pelo caso. Quando tudo indicava que o caso seria perdido, Olivia entrou em contato com Verna Thornton, Juíza da Suprema Corte, que conseguiu fazer com que o caso fosse encerrado antes de o júri deliberar.(White Hat's Off) Meses depois, o trabalho de Quinn na OPA avança e ela começa a ser treinada por Huck em atividades de espionagem, como rastrear pesosas, hackear computadores, limpar cenas de crime etc. Aqui, Abby a apelida de "Baby Huck." (Whiskey Tango Foxtrot) Quando o time da OPA precisa encontrar o cartão de memória da Cytron - novamente - Huck e Quinn fazem uma visita ao apartamento de Billy Chambers. Huc esperava não ter de usar violência, mas quando Billy se recusa a dizer onde está o cartão, a habilidade de Huck de torturar precisa ser utilizada. Entretanto, ele não consegue executar a tortura e, em seu lugar, Quinn tortura Billy, coisa que parece deixá-la animada e cheia de adrenalina.(White Hat's Back On) Depois de se distanciar de Huck por tê-lo espionado em uma reunião de A.A., Quinn tenta encontrar sua própria maneira de viver aventuras que subam a adrenalina e que ela tanto deseja. Enquanto cuida do caso Josie Marcus em Montana, sem que ninguém saiba, Quinn compra uma arma e a envia pelo correio para si mesma, endereçando-a ao escritório da OPA. Quando começa a usar a arma em um lugar de prática de tiros, ela encontra um velho inimigo: Charlie. Ele a ajuda a acertar o alvo corretamente, e eles também começam a ter um relacionamento amoroso, assim como um relacionamento profissional. (More Cattle, Less Bull / Icarus) Quinn, sedenta por sangue, acompanha Charlie em uma de suas missões do B-613. Querendo ajudar, ela acaba se envolendo em um novo assassinato. Mas, para ajudá-la, Charlie lhe diz que agora ela pertence ao B-613. A equipe da OPA está à caça do homem assassinado por Quinn - e não sabe que ela o matou. Enquanto procura em câmeras de segurança, Huck revela à equipe que não conseguiu nenhuma informação importante em sua busca. Mas, mais tarde, nessa mesma noite, quando Quinn chega em casa, encontra uma foto sua no lugar onde o vigia foi assassinado. Então, ela vê Huck em sua sala de estar, ao lado de todas as suas ferramentas de tortura, organizadas e prontas para uso. (Everything's Coming Up Mellie / Vermont is for Lovers, Too) Relationships Olivia Pope Olivia impediu que Lindsay fosse presa e julgada por uma explosão que ela não cometeu. Mais tarde, ela contratou Lindsey, agora Quinn Perkins, para trabalhar em sua agência de consultoria. Aparentemente, Olivia é a única que sabia a verdadeira identidade de Quinn. Huck Após a explosão na Cytron, Olivia pediu a Huck que salvasse a vida de Quinn, na época Lindsay. Ele a drogou e a levou para D.C, dando a ela uma nova identidade. Agora, ele a treina com técnicas de espionagem, para que ela seja uma boa investigadora, e se torna uma espécie de mentor para Quinn. Para mais informações sobre o relacionamento deles, confira a página Relacionamento Huckelberry Quinn. Jesse Tyler Jesse Tyler era namorado de Quinn quando ela ainda era Lindsay Dwyer. Eles viviam na Califórnia. Quinn/Lindsay perdeu Jesse quando ele - juntamente com outros seis colegas de trabalho - morreu numa explosão, ocorrida em seu escritório e motivada por seu pedido de mais dinheiro a Hollis Doyle. Quinn/Lindsay foi acusada de cometer a explosão. Gideon Wallace Quinn namorou Gideon durante a primeira temporada. Depois de ser assassinado, ela também foi acusada de matá-lo, mas o caso nunca foi a julgamento. Charlie Quinn começou um relacionamento amoroso e profissional com Charlie quando ele armou para que ela matasse um vigia noturno. Eles se conheceram num lugar de prática de tiros, quando Charlie lhe ofereceu ajuda. A princípio, ela ficou relutante, mas, depois de inúmeras tentativas mal sucedidas de atingir o alvo, Quinn resolve aceitar os conselhos de Charlie. Não muito tempo depois ela começa a sondá-lo para saber em que tipo de missões secretas Charlie estava envolvido. Depois de ele armar para que ela acabasse matando um vigia noturno, Quinn torna-se parte do B-613. O relacionamento amoroso entre Quinn e Charlie continua mesmo quando eles tornam-se colegas de trabalho.(Icarus, Everything's Coming Up Mellie, Vermont is for Lovers, Too, YOLO & A Door Marked Exit) Aparições Trivia *Ela é conhecida como Molotov Mistress (Amante ou Senhorita Molotov, em tradução livre), um apelido que recebeu ao ser acusada de matar o ex-namorado e seis colegas de trabalho dele. *O endereço onde ela e Jesse viviam era 1712 Moonflower St., Apt. 3, San Jose, CA 95104. Galeria Quinn.jpg Quinn_Perkins_02.jpg Quinn-square2.jpg Harrison Quinn Promo 01.jpg Olivia Stephen Promo 01.jpg White-Hats-7.png MollyDanger5.jpg MollyDanger1.jpg 2x18-03.jpg